


Тест-драйв

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [47]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Drama, Fluff, Hermaphrodites, Other, Out of Character, cyborg!Newt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Ньют проспорил, что будет год возить пассажиров вдали от оживлённых космотрасс, а одна из кают оказалась "проклятой".





	Тест-драйв

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. КосмоАУ, ньювальски, Ньют космический дальнобойщик с бородой, Якоб - космическая шлюха с секретом
> 
> AU, OOC, искусственный гермафродизм, киборг!Ньют

— Мы поднимаемся?

— Нет! Напротив! Мы опускаемся!

Ньют притормозил у входа в каюту номер… он поднял глаза… Четырнадцать! Почему всегда четырнадцатая? Единственная каюта, в которой уже третий раз требовалось присутствие капитана. Обычно Дугал сам управлялся с пассажирами, не беспокоя Ньюта лишними проблемами. И не пугая клиентов без надобности.

В прошлый раз полубезумная семейка с пятой Альдебарана решила провезти бесплатно симбионта, не то проигнорировав пункт в правилах оплаты, не то решив, что никто не заметит. В позапрошлый раз молодой убридиец записался как мельгон, чтобы иметь повод ходить в лазарет после каждого приёма несовместимой с его биохимией пищи. Теперь пассажир всего лишь нарушает шумовой режим, просматривая старые фильмы с вывернутыми на полную громкость колонками вместо наушников, но Ньют уверен, что стоит ему зайти внутрь, как обнаружится ещё какое-нибудь нарушение.

Ничего-ничего, скоро кончится эта мудянка, они с Дугалом вернутся на пустынные просторы межгалактических трасс и забудут о пассажирах. Даже мусор возить лучше, чем этих.

— Всё тяжелое за борт!..

Ньют приложил ладонь к панели, дверь отъехала в сторону, открывая взгляду… ничего. Поперёк двери оказалась натянута плотная пушистая ткань. Красная, скорее всего. Пришлось нагнуться, чтобы не искать проход, который сразу не определялся. Дверь за его спиной с тихим шорохом закрылась, стоило сделать шаг под занавесь, за которой оказалось ещё больше ткани.

— Тишина, — строго сказал Ньют, и колонки, за чем бы они ни прятались, отключились. Однако вместо тишины каюту всё ещё наполняли звуки, никак не ассоциирующиеся с просмотром доисторических фильмов. Зато отлично подходило к огромной кровати, в которую превратилась каюта.

Пассажир, расположившийся среди подушек всех размеров и расцветок, высоко ритмично стонал, перемежая стоны непристойностями на терлийском, из чего можно было заключить, что сам он гуманоид и скорее всего подросток или женщина.

— Вы нарушаете, — попробовал привлечь к себе внимание Ньют, но результата это не возымело. Как в подушку кричать.

Физическим контактом с неизвестными Ньют брезговал. В зависимости от расы, после этого можно было смертельно заболеть, забеременеть или получить по морде, а ни умирать, ни рожать, ни драться Ньют не любил. Поэтому до пассажира он дотронулся одной из найденных рядом длинных палок с различной формы нашлёпками на конце. Пассажир застонал громче, прервался на пронзительной ноте и развернулся.

Гуманоид перед Ньютом был явно не подростком. Вполне сформировавшееся тело с широкими плечами, крупными членами, и лоснящимися от пота кожей и волосяным покровом. На круглом лице сияла немного обиженная улыбка, которую Ньют назвал бы милой, если бы поводом для визита не послужило нарушение условий пребывания на корабле.

— Вы шумите.

Улыбка стала шире.

— Ты всё же отрастил бороду, Ньют! А я смотрю, обводы знакомые. Думаю, ну мало ли кораблей одинаковых мотается по вселенной.

С тех пор, как они последний раз виделись, Якобина обзавелась третьим подбородком, несколькими новыми складками на теле, дополнительной парой грудей и, если Ньюта не обманывали глаза, роскошным членом, который сейчас вминался в живот снизу так сильно, что тёмно-розовая головка казалась вторым пупком.

— «Сундук» я строил сам, так что вряд ли найдётся второй такой же.

— Ты прав. Я соврал. Просто не хотел тебя тревожить. Не хотел навязываться.

— С каких пор ты говоришь о себе в мужском роде?

— Этот птенчик даёт мне полное право. — Якобина ухмыльнулась и многозначительно скосила глаза вниз. — Хочешь опробовать? Будешь первым… с этой стороны.

Предложение было заманчивым и явно обдуманным, потому что случайно попасть на «Сундук» было невозможно, как и случайно отключить шумоподавление со включенными колонками.

— Зачем ты это сделала? — спросил Ньют, боясь услышать ответ.

— Больше возможностей, больше денег, — отшутилась Якобина. — Даже тебе было нужно гораздо больше, чем есть у меня от рождения, а ты у нас парень неприхотливый.

Ньют почувствовал, как щёки заливает возбуждённым румянцем от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Якобина была прекрасной дамой — плотной, мягкой, весёлой. От неё всегда приятно пахло сладкой выпечкой и немного — потом, в отличие от большинства товарок, воняющих как фабрика по производству ароматизаторов для интимной смазки. Смазку, кстати, она предпочитала без запаха вообще и никогда не пользовалась ни искусственными феромонами, ни наркотиками, если того не требовал клиент.

— Твоя королева решилась дать потомство, и ты боишься, что член не сработает нормально? — уточнил Ньют возникшую при взгляде на тяжёлые покачивающиеся яйца догадку.

— Если ты такой умный, то что ты делаешь на пассажирском фрахте в этом задрипанном секторе?

— Проспорил, — пожал плечами Ньют, и снова зацепился взглядом за истекающую соком головку новёхонького члена Якобины. Сглотнул слюну.

— Иди ко мне, мой капитан. Я обслужу тебя по самой низкой ставке, но по высшему разряду.

Если честно, с Якобиной Ньют был готов и по высшей ставке, и без контракта, и как угодно. Однажды он даже предлагал оплатить перекодирование чипа и назначить ренту, но подруга только посмеялась над ним. Ей нравилось быть высококлассной шлюхой. Кто же знал, что спустя несколько лет Ньюту придётся после аварии заменить половину тела, а Якобина влипнет в королеву настолько сильно, что позволит той перекупить контракт.

— Согласен, — кивнул Ньют и протянул руку для завершения сделки. Живую.

Если бы позже кто-то попросил его описать секс гермафродита и киборга, Ньют бы не смог, потому что мало что запомнил, кроме ощущения влажной солоноватой плоти на языке и растекающегося по телу наслаждения от мягких объятий. Он поднимался, опускался, падал, взлетал. Почти всё время, проведённое в постели с Якобиной, Ньют не помнил, сколько в его теле мёртвых деталей, потому что она заставила его жить. Заставила чувствовать текущее по жилам и проводам удовольствие, заставила на короткое время снова стать молодым бесшабашным пилотом, сошедшим в своё второе увольнение.

Зайдя попрощаться перед посадкой, Ньют попросил не сбрасывать настройки обстановки. До самого конца фрахтового контракта четырнадцатая каюта осталась огромной кроватью с занавесями и подушками, насквозь пропахшими сексом и сладкой выпечкой.


End file.
